Niall's Princess Zoie
by Zoey-Stypayhoralikson-Biersack
Summary: Niall Horans girlfriend is traped in her homeland of America while the boys are back in London. The night they are one the "Chatty Man" show Zoie calls and is able to talk to Niall and the boys for the first time in a while. They find out things that happend. One Shot(May change if I get a request). M for Language


**_AN: Hiya! I found this in my random One Direction slurr of documents that I write in my spare time and thought it would be cute to post while I'm not writng a One Direction fanfic. I promise to have one started soon, but for now I want to have atleast a few chapters of my Slenderman fanfic done before I start a new project. I will try and do that after school tomarrow as long as I don't have too much homework. Oh! And if you like to see a series be spun from this then please tell me! I think I may do it anyways, but it would be nice to know someone wanted it too. Anywho... Thanks for reading. Love_** _Zoey_.

* * *

The phone in the studio began ringing shrilly. We all looked at the phone suspiciously as Allen picked it up hesitently, almost as if he didn't want to.  
"Hello! This is Allen Chatty Man, you are now talking to One Direction." Allen said friendly to the speaker on the other end of the phone, I heard a small sniffle from the other end that reminded me so much of Zoie's. My poor princess, I wonder how she is. have being on tour for six months now and I've only talking to her five times is really killing me. Paul is being so strict on us about talking to anyone outside of management and our mums.  
"I know who I'm talking to." The familiar voice floated threw the phone straight to my ears. My heart beat sped up to an unhealthy speed as my brain registered who it was, my princess. All the boys heads snaped to me as they also realized who was on the phone. It took my breath away, in a bad way, to hear the heavy amount of tears in her usually happy, chirpy voice. I could hear the little sobs breaking from her cheast knowing how she was trying to hide them from us.  
"Princess?" I had to ask despite me already knowing it was my princess. My princess, Zoie, called the Chatty Man show for me. The heavy sobs that broke threw her cheast were unbelievable. They were so sad sounding, so desperate. In the back ground I caould hear Lizzie and Kim trying to soothe her the best they could so she could talk to me. Louis looked almost broken as he heard the girl who became his bestfriend sob threw the phone in pain. His hand looked almost identical to mine, clenched and knuckles white. After a few minutes her sobs became more controlable and she took a deep steady breath.  
"Ni, it's me. I need you home. I miss you so much." Her pixie like voice covered and tears and sobs spoke musically threw the phone to me. The teas imediately collected in my eyes. As I was about to respond Zoie began talking again. " I can't sleep with out you home Ni. I haven't slept properly in six months since you've left. I can't barely be in the house with out having a nervous break down. Niall I love you so much and with you being gone, and us not talking to each regularly is killing me. I don't know how to function any more. The doctors have me on Prozac and anti-depressants. I don't need those though. I just need to see you and I'll be all better." She had to stop talking to the sobs coming back heavier as she spoke on about what has been happening. The tears finally began sliping from my eyes. They slid down my face like a waterfall of salt water droplets. I quickly ran my hand over my face trying to check the deperate and trader tears that fell down my face. It killed me that she has been put on medication because I haven't been home. Her words echoed threw my head all of her words tourchered me.  
" I love you too Princess." I sobbed out before getting up and running off the platform. I ran off far enough so no one could see me, but I could still hear and see what was going on with the boys and Zoie. Chatty Man wasn't very chatty as he wiped the collection of tears from his eyes. Louis' hands shook in anger at someone, who I was betting was management. Harry's head went down as small rapid tears slid down his face. Zayn just blinked, his face set in a stone facial exspression. Liam, well Liam cried liked a baby. I could hear a slight where, come from Zoie before Louis took the phone from Allen.  
" Zo, Niall left crying. You don't understand how much he talks about how much he misses and love his special little princess." Louis said calmly to Zoie trying to break it to her softly. A small bang came from the other line and silence followed. Thousands of questions flew threw my head. Did she fall? Did she faint? What happend to my princess? The sound of crinkling came from the other end and I could hear her breathing again.  
" Oh, well, Lou I need you all home. Come home." She cried out before hanging up the phone. Louis stared at the now hung up phone with his mouth agape. He stared off to back stage where Paul was waiting. Yep he was pissed at him for not letting us talk to them. I was pissed to, yet I was to overwhelmed by what I had just heard. My princess was taking medication because of me not being there for her. My poor princess is suffering because of me not talking to her. My princess, not any one elses, but my princess has to take anti-depressants and can't even enter her own home without having a break down of some sort. I haven't even been to my home country yet and I'm about to just say screw this and go back to her. She needs me more than they do.  
" How about we come back another day? I think that'll be better than today." Without waiting for a reply they boys got up and went back stage and I quickly followed them back. The tears had finally stopped as I stood with the rest of my mates infront of Paul. " Paul, we need to get Zoie here now. Either you send a plane for her or we need to go back to America. That poor girl needs us so bad right now." I had never been so greatful of Louis than right now. He is sticking up for my princess. Telling Paul exactly what he needed to hear. "Paul, you heard what that poor baby said, she needs to be here with us. She's the youngest of the other girls. her emotions are way less stable then theirs are. Let her come with us, it's summer for her she doesn't go back to school for 2 months and by the time she has to go back to school we will be finished with the tour! She needs us, she needs Niall." Louis growled to the man that had became our bestfriend, but he just so happend to be the man that made my girlfriend be hurt.


End file.
